Frankie Stein
"Right now I'm feeling happy, sad, confused, enlightened, worried, hopeful and hungry all at the same time. Is this normal? " -Frankie Stein in her diary Frankie Stein is a major character in the Monster High franchise, first appearing with the series's debut line of dolls back in July 2010. The daughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride, Frankie is the new ghoul at the school Monster High, having only been alive for 15 days. She is very friendly and athletic, never wasting time being negative, but has a clumsy streak, as her body parts tend to fly off. She is also very naive; due to her very young age, she doesn't know much about life and typical teenage things. She is voiced by Kate Higgins in the webisodes. Personality Frankie is friendly, sweet, and polite with a clumsy streak. She is the most naive of all the girls; being so young, so she tries to learn all she can about the world through monster teen magazines, although their advice often cause awkward moments for her. Despite setbacks, she remains upbeat, hopeful and determined to find her place within Monster High. Frankie can can also be insecure and react too quickly, such as instantly labeling Abbey Bominable as rude, and accusing one of her friends of being the Ghostly Gossip. Appearances In the music video for the Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Hero Zombie Girl" is portrayed by Angela Duscio. In the webisodes and specials, Frankie's voice is provided by Kate Higgins. New Ghoul @ School centers around Frankie's first week at school. Though this is considered independent and non-canon, it offers a new insight to Frankie's insecurity and desperation of friends. She messes up several times, even almost ruining Cleo and Deuce's relationship by lying about Deuce being her boyfriend. However, in the end, Frankie drops her superficial facade and tries to make everything right. In Fright On!, Frankie is one the biggest supporters of monster equality. Being naive to the feuds between monster races, Frankie sees no reason why anyone should fight. With the disappearance of Bloodgood and rising tension between the newly merged schools, Frankie puts herself in danger to save her friends. After stopping a fight between Vampires and Werewolves, and then offering a deep, motivational speech on why they should get along, Frankie saves the school and fuses the bonds between the monsters. In Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?. Frankie is first seen as the narrator. In the storyline itself, Frankie takes a few steps back from the spotlight, and is really only seen for motivation and for thinking up ideas. Physical Description Despite being only a few days old, Frankie's physical age is that of a fully-grown girl in her late teens. Also, despite been a monster made up of parts from different people, she has been created with a well-balanced, attractive body, unlike her father, who came out looking hideous. She has long black hair with white streaks, similar to her mother's hair, which may be inspired by the Bride of Frankenstein (see Classic Monster). It was originally styled with jagged streaks, and her fringe was pulled back over her head and pinned back with a hairclip, but was later changed so the streaks where more straight and natural-looking, and is now styled with a side fringe that covered her forehead, again held with a clip. She has light, mint green skin, and has a condition known as heterochromia which gives her odd-coloured eyes - one green, one blue (though likely from being assembled from multiple bodies, rather than genetics). Frankie has visible stitches all over her body, most obviously near the joints of her limbs, around her neck, and across her right cheek. She also has two bolts fixed into her neck, which allows her to absorb electricity to use as energy to keep her body working. In some episodes, she displays the ability to command electricity as well as absorb it via her neck bolts without warning, causing things to get pretty freaky. Frankie's Age There are several holes concerning Frankie's age in the series. If the webisodes follow the same timeline as the "New Ghoul @ School" special, she would have started school when she was 8 days old or younger. In "Party Planners", she turns 16 days old. For her to be consistently 16 days old, most of what happens in the webisodes would have had to have happened in the same day. Over the course of the first book, Frankie is at least 30 days old. The diary included with the San Diego Comic Con exclusive doll describes her first day alive, while the regular diaries start on the day she has just turned 16 days. Classic Monster Frankie is the child of the Frankenstein's Monster and his bride, as seen in [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0026138/ James Whale's Bride of Frankenstein], made in 1935 and released by Universal. Famous film star Boris Karloff played Frankenstein's Monster, and Elsa Lanchester as his bride. In the story, it is revealed that Frankenstein's Monster has survived the pursuit of the angry mob. He also persuades his maker, Dr. Frankenstein, to create a mate for him. The film versions of Frankenstein are based on [[Wikipedia:Frankenstein|the 1818 novel by Mary Shelley, Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus]]. The influence of her parents can be seen in Frankie's skin color, stitches and neck bolts (her father as depicted in the films) and her black and white hair and red lips (her mother as depicted in the film). Frankie also has a fondness for the lightning bolt symbol, which is seen frequently in the films as the method of animating the monster. Frankie mentions multiple times in the diaries and webisodes that her parents, especially her father, made her. This suggests that either the characters of Dr. Frankenstein and his monster are the same person within the Monster High universe, or that in the Monster High universe, the monster was educated in science by Dr. Frankenstein. Relationships Family Frankie lives with both of her parents in "a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab".Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Her dad is a scientist and both her parents treat her like she is very young (which, of course, she is, being only 15 days old) but they are very kind to her as she learns about the world around her and finds everything scary cool.Frankie Stein's Diary, August 26 Her parents are only mentioned once in the webisodes, when Frankie makes a video of her time at Gloom Beach. They have a bigger role in the Books; her parents Vicktor and Viveka Stein are both college professors and monsters like Frankie. They parents do not approve of her speaking to Holt Hyde because he is too old for her, but they love Jackson Jekyll, unaware as Holt and Jackson are the same person. Friends Frankie is best friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Abbey Bominable, Cleo de Nile, and Jackson Jekyll. She has no monsters she considers enemies, even trusting manipulative characters like Toralei Stripe and Cleo without question; more than likely, this is due to her naive nature. Pet Frankie's pet is a dog hybrid named Watzit which her father constructed from the parts of other animals. In the books, Frankie has pet lab rats whom she calls the Glitterati; their names are Gwen, GaGa, Green Day, Girlicious and Ghost Face. They also appeared in "New Ghoul @ School" and "Fright On!". Romance Webisodes In the television movie "New Ghoul @ School", Frankie had a crush on Deuce Gorgon. This caused issues when she lied and told Deuce's real girlfriend, Cleo, that she was dating him. Cleo became very upset, thinking that Deuce had cheated on her, but the issue was later resolved when Frankie came forward with the truth and surprised Cleo with a Justin Biter concert. In "HooDoo You Like?" Frankie was concerned about being left out of the group for not having a boyfriend, and decided to make one for herself, creating HooDude. The ghouls explained that they would always be friends with her regardless of whether or not she had a boyfriend, and Frankie admitted that she didn't think that she was ready for boys just yet. In the webisode "Miss Infearmation" Frankie develops a crush on Jackson Jekyll after saving him from being bullied by Manny Taur, and invites Jackson to come to Cleo's tomb party with her. She is upset when he doesn't show up in "Hyde and Shriek", because he had turned into Holt Hyde before entering the party. She soon forms a crush on Holt, blushing at the nicknames that he gives her ("'Freaky Fine' Stein", "High-Powered Hottie") and dances with him on the DJ deck in "Hyde and Shriek". This forms a love triangle between her, Jackson and Holt. After introducing the two to each other via video recording in "Dueling Personality", she realized she couldn't choose and "hit the pause button" on their relationships. In her School's Out Diary she has a crush on a Scottish gargoyle that plays football. She calls him "7", since she cannot remember his name. Books In the books, Frankie had a crush on the monster-loving normie Brett Redding, who was dating Bekka in the first book. As Brett was already taken, Frankie briefly dated DJ Hyde, but it ended in the second book after she and Brett became interested in one another. To her relief, Hyde broke up with her, saving her further relationship problems. After their monster identities are revealed, Frankie assumes that Brett set it up and seemingly broke up with him. In the third book she became a bit interested in Billy after he became "visible", but that ended in a mutual break-up after she rekindled with Brett yet again and saw that he was innocent and on the same side as the RADs. Frankie in the Monster High books In the Monster High books, Frankie is the daughter of university professors Viktor and Viveka Stein, and a grandchild of the original Dr. Frankenstein. The first 15 days of her life is spent having basic world and academic knowledge downloaded into her head. She is taught to cover her "mint" green skin with makeup; hide her neck bolts with high collars, turtlenecks or scarfs; and has to wear a tracksuit for the rest of her body, in which Melody mention in the second book that her style of dress is 'worthy of a nun'. In the books, her hair is completely black, although her white streaks are later briefly created using peroxide. Frankie hates hiding who she is and makes many attempts to get humans to accept her for who she is. However, she eventually ends up exposing her RAD world to panicked humans and the rest of the RAD community want her excommunicated. At the end of the book, she befriends DJ and Melody, who support her and also want to help the RADs. By the second book, she's on house arrest like the rest of the RADs, and most of the stuff she bought is taken away by her parents. When Brett got out of his shock (after the police declared Frankie's exploits as a prank) he and Melody thought of an idea, to help the RADs coexist with the Normies, by making a movie 'Ghoul Next Door.' Later in the second book Frankie breaks up with DJ (Frankie was re-interested in Brett, and Holt's visits were prevented by Jackson). Both were relieved to hear that. In the thrid book after Ghoul Next Door backfired, causing most of the RAD's and their families to move far away from Salem, Frankie's family was not one of them due to not being directly in the documentry. Afterwards she broke up with Brett temporaly and got together with Billy to see Lady Gaga in concert, only to be with Brett again. She was present at Clawdeen's party flaunting her RAD status. Frankie's Student Files Personality File Frankie is kind, inquisitive and enthusiastic. Her desire to always do the right thing can sometimes be derailed by over thinking the situation. She can also be a bit of a... klutz, which has necessitated the hiring of another janitor for duty during school hours. Parental Participation Excellent on all fronts both in terms of encouraging Frankie to become a better student and volunteering their time to help with activities at Monster High . I would love to clone both of them but Mr. Stein has so far refused this request. Academic Standing Frankie Stein is a bright student with a curious mind. Her grasp of both conceptual and rote material is encouraging. She does struggle at time to pay attention in class and can be given to frights of fancy. Social Interaction Frankie's social skills are still a work in progress. While she has certainly bonded with her chosen group of friends, her eagerness to please and naivety sometimes invokes the law of unintended consequences. Overall I have enjoyed having Frankie Stein at Monster High and I believe that her potential is unlimited. She is the personification of a teenage monster learning who she is with all the joy and frustration inherent in the acquisition of that knowledge. Headless Headmistress Bloodgood Frankie's Official Facebook Description Frankie might only be 15 days old, but this ghoul’s already got a sinister teenage style- formed with the help of her freaky-fab friends, of course. She’s the daughter of Frankenstein, and like him, has the most creeperific stitches holding her limbs in place. Downside of stitches? Occasionally they come loose, and always at the worst possible moments! Luckily, Frankie really knows how to pull herself together in a bind. Plus, when she’s excited she sparks at the bolts! So cool. She also has this totally voltage dog named Watzit. It’s fun to watch her play dead with him in the park after school. Dolls Basic ImagesCAGDPM5W.jpg|'Basic' Frankie Stein doll Strona mh.png|'Basic' Frankie Stein art Frankie11010.png|'Basic' Frankie Stein in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' July 2010 :Frankie wears a green and black plaid dress with a white collar and organdy puff sleeves. For accessories, she wears a black polka-dotted tie with a silver Skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, blue Skullette earrings and blue and silver bracelets. Her shoes are in black and white stripes that match her hair colors. :The doll comes with a red and black handbag, a Watzit figurine, a real-life sized grey brush, a grey doll stand and a diary. The doll, clothes, accessories and the Watzit figurine were re-released in greyscale as the 2010 San-Diego Comic-Con exclusive. San-Diego Comic-Con exclusive frankie-stein-limited-edition-black-and-white.jpg|2010 Comic-Con Frankie Stein doll BWFrankieoutfit.jpg|2010 Comic-Con Frankie Stein art *'Line:' San-Diego Comic-Con exclusive *'Release:' July 22, 2010 :Frankie dresses in a grey and black plaid dress with a white collar and organdy puff sleeves. She accessorizes with a black polka-dotted tie with a silver Skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, silver Skullette earrings and black and silver bracelets. Her shoes are in black and white stripes that match her hair colors. :The doll comes with a grey handbag, a Watzit figurine, a real-life sized silver brush, a silver doll stand and a diary. The doll, clothes, accessories and the Watzit figurine were previously released in color as the 'Basic' version of Frankie. :Only 5000 2010 Comic-Con Frankie Stein dolls were produced, and they were only available at the San Diego Comic-Con of 2010. The dolls come packaged in a unique box that opens like a Trapper Keeper. Dawn of the Dance Frankie-dance.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Frankie Stein doll Fashion Emergency - DOTD Frankie.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Frankie Stein in the webisodes *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' September 2010; July 2011 :Frankie sports a short, black and white zigzag-patterned dress, which matches her hair color, with a pink puffy coat. She wears a blue obi tied with white strings as a belt, and pink fishnet stockings. Her shoes are reverse images of one another, one being grey with a black sole and the other black with a grey sole. She has blue lightning bolt earrings, and her long hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Her purse is pink and blue with stitching marks on it. :The doll comes with a purse featuring patchwork of all three types of fabric in her outfit, a doll-sized blue iCoffin, a real-life sized pink brush and a pink doll stand. Published on the back of her box is a diary excerpt. :Frankie's Dawn of the Dance doll has been released twice. Once single and once as part of a 3-pack with Dawn of the Dance versions of Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura, the latter of which is exclusive to the 3-pack. The 3-pack version of Frankie lacks the iCoffin and brush. Dead Tired frankiesbed.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Mirror Bed playset Frankie's Room.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Mirror Bed in the webisodes *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' November 2010 :The Mirror Bed is a grey, pink and blue colored laboratory table decorated with a pillow, beneath which rests a set of bolt clamps to attach to Frankie's neck bolts, and a checkered blanket. The bed can be moved between horizontal and vertical positioning by the handles on the side. The headboard functions as a cabinet and the footboard features a pop-up "TV" set. On one side of the bed's legs is a holder, on the other side a place to sleep for Watzit. :The Mirror Bed comes with a lot of doll-sized accessories: stapler, needle and thread, scissors, juice drink, journal and pen. The bed also comes with a real-life sized blue comb. :Frankie's Dead Tired doll is sold separately. PTRU1-10500945dt.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Frankie Stein doll 116px-FrankiePJs.png|''Dead Tired'' Frankie Stein art 24.JPG|''Dead Tired'' Frankie Stein in the webisodes *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' June 2011 :For her sleep-time look, Frankie wears a white tank top with a blue lightning bolt and blue lining. Her pants are black and white with blue lightning bolts on them and are decoarated with plaid at the waist and the bottom of the legs. She also has a matching black and white striped sleep mask with a blue trim. She wears blue, fuzzy slippers with silver neck bolts. :The doll comes with a doll-sized music player, a real-life sized blue brush and a blue doll stand. Gloom Beach Frankie-gloombeach.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Frankie Stein doll Frankie gb card brush1.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Frankie Stein art |''Gloom Beach'' Frankie Stein in the webisodes *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' December 2010; July 2011 :Frankie wears a blue and yellow striped/black and yellow lightning-bolt one-piece swimsuit with a plaid wrap around her waist. She has blue sunglasses and black sandals with yellow straps. Her hair is adorned with a blue lightning bolt hair clip. :The doll comes with a doll-sized beach bag made to look like a battery, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a semi-real-life sized card addressed to Ghoulia. :Frankie's Gloom Beach doll has been released twice. Once single and once as part of a 5-pack with Gloom Beach versions of Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Cleo de Nile and Ghoulia Yelps, the latter of which is exclusive to the 5-pack. The 5-pack version of Frankie lacks the card and brush. Scream Uniform Fearleading.jpg|''Scream Uniform'' Frankie Stein outfit FrankieSchoolSpirits.png|''Scream Uniform'' Frankie Stein art B6b.jpg|''Scream Uniform'' Frankie Stein in the website games *'Line:' Scream Uniform *'Release:' December 2010 :Frankie's fearleading uniform is a sleeveless black top with a pink v-neck and a pink and white pointed hem, worn over a black skirt with the same pink and white hem. At chest height is a pink and white rendition of the Monster High emblem. Frankie's uniform includes blue stitches, and is accessorized with blue earrings, a blue wristband, and white and pink sneakers. :The outfit comes with a black, pink and white megaphone shaped like a Skullette. :The shoes, the megaphone and blue stitches-less versions of the uniform were re-released as part of the Go Monster High Team!!! 3-pack. Killer Style 114993001 B M.jpg|'Killer Style' Frankie Stein doll *'Line:' 'Killer Style' *'Release:' June 2011 :Frankie wears a short sleeved, waist length pink and blue plaid shirt underneath a short vest with a red diamond shaped button in the center. She wears black pants with silver lining and black heeled sneakers with tight silver laces. She accessorizes with black earrings. She combs her bangs over to the side and pulls the rest of her hair in a ponytail. :The doll comes with a Watzit real-life sized keychain, a real-life sized blue brush and a blue doll stand. :A more detailed version of the outfit was released in the Day at the Maul clothing pack. The keychain was also released as part of the Freaky Ring & Mirror series. Day at the Maul Day at the Maul - full stockphoto.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Frankie Stein outfit 263467 193868493996076 100001187797176 488399 2993906 n.jpg|''Day at the Maul'' Frankie Stein art *'Line:' Day at the Maul *'Release:' July 2011 :Frankie wears a short sleeved, waist length pink and blue plaid shirt underneath a short vest with a red diamond shaped button in the center. She wears blue, red and black plaid pants with silver lining and blue, black and red heeled sneakers with tight silver laces. She accessorizes with a blue triangle necklace, a white belt with a red buckle, a red arm bracelet on her left arm, a blue lightning bolt ring, and black and silver earrings. She combs her bangs over to the side and pulls the rest of her hair in a ponytail. :The outfit comes with a bolt-themed bag and two shopping bags, one of M&H and one of XIII. :The oufit was sold in a pack with clothes and accessories for Draculaura and accessories for Clawdeen Wolf. Frankie's clothes were also released in simplified form as part of the 'Killer Style' line. Classroom 5914010345 79ffd41fcc o.jpg|''Classroom'' Frankie Stein doll File:Frankie_Stein.jpg|''Classroom'' Frankie Stein art *'Line:' Classroom *'Release:' July 2011 :Frankie wears her hair down and she has straight across bangs. She has a long blue and white T-shirt and black tights with a white criss-cross pattern. She also has an apron with red white and blue patches, which has a blue ruffle on the hem line. She comes with an extra outfit, a dress with a black top and a blue and white-patterned skirt, a red and blue belt, and a folded silver collar. Her jewellery is a pair of earrings, a bracelet, and a ring. Her earrings are grey chains with scissors on the end. One of her bracelets is blue with a stitch around it, the other one is a skullete-shaped pincushion. Her shoes are silver of color, with blue soles, black heels and two red buckles each. :The doll comes with a locker, a little journal and a pen, spool of thread, and a Watzit toy. Also included are a real-life sized blue brush, real-life sized stickers, a blue doll stand, and a class survival guide. School's Out CCC.jpg|'School's Out' Frankie Stein doll 217785 219834781364253 100000131987691 1044631 6564901 n.jpg|'School's Out' Frankie Stein art Frankie19202000.png|'School's Out' Frankie Stein in the webisodes *'Line:' 'School's Out' *'Release:' July 2011 :Frankie wears a black sweater/tank top with a silver three-stripe lightning-bolt belt, a diamond pattern on the front, and blue sleeve and neck ends. Underneath, she wears a pink, blue, white and black-patterned dress, with shirt sleeve ends and a collar, as well as leggings - one leg is shorter and dark grey and one is light silver and longer. Her shoes are checked and have bolts for heels. She also wears a Skullette hair clip and silver earrings. :The doll comes with a black laptop bag with a lightning bolt in blue and silver and a laptop that is in the shape of a hexagon. Also included are a real-life sized blue brush, a blue doll stand and a diary. Maul Fashion 116127_M.jpg|'Maul Fashion' Frankie Stein outfit *'Line:' 'Maul Fashion' *'Release:' November 2011 :Frankie wears a blue shirt with lining at the top and shoulder-length sleeves. Her skirt is red, blue, black and white in nut-shaped patterns, with a black and red waistband and suspenders featuring all four colors. Her shoes are blue with red straps. :The outfit comes with a silver, black and blue metal-looking bag with socket decoration, a piece of cake on a plate, a fork, and a drink. Sweet 1600 S1600 Frankie.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Frankie Stein doll 386040 309781609038879 171343356216039 1553447 582726005 n.jpg|''Sweet 1600'' Frankie Stein art *'Line:' Sweet 1600 *'Release:' December 2011 :Frankie wears a black and blue plaid dress with red and white lining. The skirt is double layered, with the plaid pattern forming a puffy upper layer and a simple blue skirt forming the lower layer. Op top, the dress is sleeveless and the plaid pattern only covers the left half of Frankie's torso, the right half being covered by a shoulderless black top. The two halfs are split by a line of silver. The shoes are black and blue in patchwork pattern, accentuated with stitch-themed lining. Frankie's jewelry equally is stitch-themed: she has two identical black bracelets with stitch decoration and two earrings resembling black, stitched thread of differing length. :The doll comes with a silver lightning bolt-shaped purse, a black, pink and white dress for Draculaura, a coffin-shaped invitation, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a real-life sized blue key to unlock the ''Monster High Sweet 1600'' app on iPhone of iPod Touch. Skull Shores Frankie Skull Shores.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Frankie Stein doll (prototype) *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' April 2012 :Frankie wears a monokini comprising a silver halter top, featuring a pattern of black thunderclouds, and a silver bottom attached to the top through a silver belly flap and a cloudy grey nut-shaped ring. Over it, she wears a waist wrap matching her halter top. Her sandals are cloudy grey of color and the heels look like three nuts piled up. She accessorizes with a cloudy grey bracelet shaped like a nut. :The doll comes with a black doll stand. Notes * Whenever she is shocked by electricity in "Freakout Friday" and "Screech to the Beach", she claims it to be "refreshing". She is also used as a power source in some webisodes, and she is known to involuntarily release her energy in short bursts, such as when happy or excited, or through reactions such as bumping into to others or sneezing. * Frankie's style is basically preppy and cute, with plaid designs and lightning bolts. * In the book, Frankie uses Fierce and Flawless makeup to cover up her stitches and green skin. * In the original Frankenstein novel, the Creature requests that his maker, Victor Frankenstein, make him a female monster to be his bride and ease his loneliness. Victor begins work on the female but cannot bring himself to finish her out of fear that the two monsters will have children, and he destroys her, thus causing the Creature to declare his vengeance. In the Monster High universe, Frankie's parents tell her that certain details of that book were inaccurate, suggesting that perhaps in this continuity Victor finished creating the female monster, and the two kept their word to live peacefully away from humans, eventually creating Frankie as their daughter. This theory is supported by Frankie describing her father as being a scientist, and by his ability to speak and reason - attributes the Creature had in the book, but not in the classic Frankenstein films. * Her neck bolts flash like a light bulb when she has an idea. * In "Jaundice Brothers", Frankie had the first line in the whole webisode series; saying cheerily, "This is the best part of the song!" * Despite being the main character of the series, her picture does not appear in Monster High's online Fearbook on the website. * On the Monster High website, Frankie won the most "Mostly Likely" categories: Most Likely to have School Spirit, Most Likely to Help out a Ghoul Friend, Most Likely to Be the Perfect Pet, and Most Likely to be a Mad Scientist. 2nd is Spectra with winning 2 categories * She has been in almost every single episode, the only webisode that didn't feature her was "Fur Will Fly". * Starting with Volume 2, Frankie's hair is noticeably more straight than it was in Volume 1. Frankie Stein's Gallery Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Frankie Stein and Heath Burns FrankieLagoonaVolcano.png|Lagoona and Frankie FrankieOldSchool.png|Frankie kickin' it old school 4596680025_4650063f33.jpg|There goes the hand! Monster High.jpg|Frankie with her BFFs in the theme song.|link=hi 3.jpg|Frankie Stein's sequence in New Ghoul @ School. Frankie Stein 53.png|Frankie Stein in the music video for Fright Song. frankie_schools_out_portrait_by_mh_maria-d3dydut.jpg Frankie Stein.jpg|A profile photo of Frankie Stein. frankieboa.jpg|Frankie wearing a snake around her neck in "Queen of the Scammed". Draculaura meat face.jpg|Frankie helping Draculaura when meat is on her face. Frankie is studying.jpg|Frankie studying. Frankie on books.jpg|Frankie hitting the books Queen of the Scammed - ruined photo.jpg|The girls group photo in Queen of the Scammed. bookfrankie.jpg|Frankie's chapter in the books. MonsterHigh-frankies-loose-leg.png|Frankie's loose leg in episode Scream Building. MonsterHigh-frankies-stays.png|"So! I'm not going anywhere!" Frankie's Room.jpg|Frankie's Room from "New Ghoul @ School". Her mirror bed is shown A37AB4EBB2B969BA9C9327 Large.jpg Frankie Stein HigherDeaducation.jpg|Frankie in the Higher Deaducation advert 263467 193868493996076 100001187797176 488399 2993906 n.jpg|Frankie with Draculaura frankiepaperbag.jpg|Frankie's paper bag in "A Bad Zituation" 4596667265 c94921784d.jpg|"She's totally on fire!" Monster-gif-monster-high-23345279-500-365.gif Draculara And Frankie Happy.png B6b.jpg MH-monster-high-19735928-224-224.jpg|"I'm the new girl" Tumblr lono49zE3E1qiqgs4o1 400.jpg 300px-Monsterhigh.jpg Frankie and Manny.jpg|Frankie and Manny Taur MH-s2ep9 02s.jpg|Frankie and the ghouls sleeping on their way to Gloom Beach ImagesCAP5XEC2.jpg 215864_10150171655448705_83063668704_6701893_5034519_a.jpg|Fearleader Frankie MH-monster-high-23803523-960-640.jpg MH-monster-high-23803509-960-640.jpg 74245 171066702918256 171066629584930 484721 3973472 n.jpg|Frankie dancing in her daydream Franke.png|Frankie's Dream MH-Opening-monster-high-19827974-496-306.jpg|Frankie being pressured by Cleo in "A Scare of a Dare" Miss Infearmation - heart smoke.jpg MHFSSOC.jpg|Frankie School's Out costume MHFSC.jpg|Frankie costume Frost friend.png Screen Shot 2011-09-22 at 4.43.29 PM.png FraJksHlt2.PNG Group.png Snapshot 2 (9-30-2011 7-53 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-30-2011 8-20 PM).png fraolt.jpg MH DT.png MH DT Frankie.png FrankieHeadphones.jpg FrankieKIND.jpg|I can find KIND FrankieHand.jpg 307174_10150297767337481_225525412480_8322694_1892983505_n.jpg Untitledg.jpg Novo ep3.jpg 781984iaoda0.jpg Frankie90188.jpg|You two are tearing me apart frankie198004.jpg Frankie111.png Dp15.PNG Dp18.PNG Dp16.PNG Dp45.PNG Dp38.PNG Frankie1920000.png 379557 309781859038854 171343356216039 1553451 1226185695 n.jpg 297559 309781759038864 171343356216039 1553449 1400081626 n.jpg 8837716000001 oo.png Group Hug.png Frankie111788.png|"Never give up! Never never never gonna!" Frankie Staff.png Clawdeen&Frankie.png 90342809385000000 m.png Frankie11010661.png Gggg.jpg 77667766711.PNG 15.JPG|Frankie & Lagoona zwe4y6.jpg FR.png|Frankie in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" FrankieGhoulsRule 1.PNG FrankieGhoulsRule 2.PNG 431100_10150536345477481_225525412480_9302608_1534278675_n.jpg|Sweet 1600 Frankie artwork. 1329091111303.jpg|Frankie in a new Roller Skating line References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Simulacra Category:Undeads Category:Book characters Category:Volume 1 characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:New Ghoul @ School characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Plushies Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:Basic Category:San Diego Comic-Con exclusives Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Dead Tired Category:Gloom Beach Category:Scream Uniform Category:Killer Style Category:Day at the Maul Category:Classroom Category:School's Out Category:Maul Fashion Category:Sweet 1600 Category:Skull Shores Category:Skultimate Roller Maze